Never Tear Us Apart
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Set after episode 4x17. Since they couldn’t give us a Jeller scene at the end of the episode, I decided to fix it.


**A/N:** Oh, hi! Yes, I'm still alive! Crazy and very busy months kept me from sitting down and actually writing something. But here I am with this Jeller drabble. I hope you guys like it! Tell what you think. :) A huge thanks to my amazing beta thaischrist. Love you, girl.

* * *

**Never Tear Us Apart**

She found him leaning against the protective rail of the balcony, silently staring at the view in front of him. The tense line of his shoulders told her he was not there relaxing, nor was she, who was supposed to be taking a hot bath but decided to check on him first.

Now, she knew she was right to do it, to not let him alone, especially after what they've been through the last 24 hours. Hell, the last couple of weeks.

She didn't say anything as she stepped behind him, hugged him tight and placed her head between his shoulder blades. His warmth and distinctive smell were more relaxing than any bath she could take.

"Hi." - She whispered, feeling him pull her tighter against him, which made her smile a little. He then turned around, never letting go of her and looked down, his expression serious but his eyes so very soft.

_So very him._

"Hi." - His eyes traveled over her face, as if memorizing her features all over again. How many times, just in the last month, had he come close to losing any chance of seeing that face ever again?

Sometimes he felt as if one more thing happened to her, his mind and heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

His eyes reached the angry red mark on her neck and he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against it.

"Does it hurt?" - He asked quietly, using one hand to cup her face, his thumb slowly caressing her cheek.

"No." - She smiled a little, shaking her head.

"What about your hand?" - He used his free one to take hers and inspect it. The doctor had cleaned it and since the bruises were minimal, decided it didn't need bandages.

"It's good. I'm fine, Kurt." - She turned his hand in hers and placed both of them against her beating heart. - "I'm alive. I'm right here with you." - His eyes found hers and his lips turned up but the smile never reached his eyes.

"Let's quit the FBI." - He said suddenly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she stared at him in shock, not really sure she heard him right. Maybe the time spent buried alive had impaired her hearing?

"Let's quit the FBI. Go somewhere away together." - He repeated, more emphatically, sensing she wasn't quite believing her ears.

"Kurt,"

"I feel like we are running out of luck, Jane. What if I'm too late next time? I've almost lost you too many times. I can't keep doing this, not knowing if I'll come home with you at the end of the day and seeing you go through terrible, hurtful things." - His was clearly agitated and her heart broke for him.

"Kurt,"

"If you think there is any possible scenario where I can do this without you, you are wrong. I can't. The only possible scenario is the one where we grow old together."

She kissed him hard on the lips, her mouth completely covering his. To shut him up, to calm him (and herself), to feel alive and prove the same thing to him. When she drew back, she framed his face and rested her forehead against his.

"Let's do it."

"What?" - He opened his eyes, now being the one taken aback.

"Let's do it." - She repeated, a small smile playing on her lips. Did he think she couldn't leave this life behind for him? For them?

"Are you sure? If you need time to think, I'll understand."

"I'm sure. There is nothing more important to me than you. And us. And our life together. I wanna grow old with you too."

"Won't you miss the adrenaline? The purpose we have?" - She knew exactly where his mind was going and how their move to Colorado and what followed were making him doubt her quick decision.

"I'm sure we can find thousands of ways to _not_ miss the adrenaline." - She aimed a saussy grin at him that finally made him truly smile. - "You asked me what I wanted to do with the first day of the rest of my life and this is what I plan to do with all of my remaining days: I want to be with you. This is the only possible scenario for me too, Kurt." - His smile grew, that sexy crooked smile of his, and she felt like kissing him all over again. - "As for purpose, since my conversation with Borden, I've been thinking of ways to atone for my past crimes. I'm sure I can find options to help people that doesn't involve almost dying all the time."

He was still a little shocked that she agreed so easily and she laughed at his bewildered expression.

"You didn't think it would be so easy to convince me, huh?" - She teased and watched as he shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I didn't." - He laughed too, kissing her but before she could deepen it, he leaned back, his face somber again. - "I want to help you find a new purpose, if you'll let me. Maybe it'll be something we can do together to make the world a better place?"

"I want you by my side, Kurt. Every step of the way. And if whatever I decide to do isn't something you want to do, I'll help _you _find a new purpose. We are in this together."

"Together."

"Always." - She used the one word he had said earlier that day back at him, meaning it as much as he did at the time.

"I love you, Jane." - He hugged her, feeling confident in their future in a way he hadn't since Remi entered their lives with the chaos and consequences she brought with her.

"I love you too, Kurt." - She kissed his neck and folded herself in his embrace.

She had no idea what the future would bring, but with him by her side, they could do anything.


End file.
